tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviticus Slytherin
(Chronological) * (Biological) |Alias = * Levi * Holloway |species = Human/Wizard |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |hair = White |eyes = Dark |skin = Pale white |family = * Meredith Holloway (Wife) * Andrew Holloway (Son) * Audrey Holloway (Daughter) * Kenver Holloway (Son) * Christina Holloway (Daughter in Law) * Zachary Talatonu (Son in Law) * Nathalie Holloway (grandaughter) * Stephen Holloway (grandson) * Niobe Slytherin (grandaughter) * Sebastian Talatonu (Grandson) * Aenthos Slytherin (Son)† * Brighid Slytherin (Wife)† * Artemisia Gaunt (Sister)† * Lazarus Slytherin (Brother)† * Melthrid Gaunt (Nephew)† * Nagini Slytherin (Mother)† * Salazar Slytherin (Father)† * Helena Ravenclaw (Half-Sister)† * Lord Voldemort (Distant Relitive)† |Animagus = Green King Kobra |jukebox = James Taylor - Frozen Man |Wand = Dark laquered Mahogany inscribed with the seal of the Slytherin family. |Patronus = Green King Kobra |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Founders * Order of the Pheonix |job = *Inventor ** Time Turner ** Concept of Remebrall *Teacher ** Hogwarts' History of Magic teacher (1957-85) * Author ** Badgers, Lions, Eagels and Snakes: The Story of the Hogwarts Founders ** Salazar Slytherin: A Biography (Originally titled by his son) ** The First Time Traveler Series(Autobiography presented as fiction) *** Serpant Son *** Blood Barron *** Time Warp *** Revelation * Daily Prophet 1990-2016 ** Historical Columnist 1990-96 ** Editor 1996-2016 }} =Early Life= Leviticus Vortimer Slytherin was born on the Thirteenth of October 1024 to Nagini and Salazar Slytherin. He had a younger twin brother named Lazarus and a younger sister Artemisia, from who's line the Gaunt family is decended. He had another sister, Helena via his father's infedelity with fellow Hogwart's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. He would not find out about any of this until he attended Hogwarts. He was Born in Hogwarts Castle, but was raised away from the school in Limerick, Ireland in a now destroyed fortress as grand as Hogwarts but smaller in scale. Heir of Slytherin Leviticus was the eldest legitimate child of Salazar Slytherin, and during his early life was proudly called the Heir of Slytherin by his father. During this time Leviticus and his father shared a strong bond, in comparison to his other son Lazarus who Salazar relitivly Ignored. Salazar would somtimes take his young son to the parts of the castle that were still being built and would show him the chamber he was building in secret. Blood Puritian upbringing Leviticus was raised to belive wholeheartedly that Muggleborns, Half bloods and Beast blooded wizzards and witches were inferior to him. As a child he blindly agreed with these sentiments, but as he grew older and mingled with more and more diffrent types of witches and wizards he abandoned these ideals entirely. =Hogwarts= In 1033 when he was nine he and his twin brother were admited into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was rather obviously still in the early days of Hogwarts. There was no sorting hat, and admitance age was two years below what it is in modern days. Slytherin house Leviticus, alongside the other first years of 1033 took an entrence examination to determine which house they belonged to. One of the first questions on the page was Blood Status, the only purpose of this question was to keep undesirebles out of Slytherin. After he handed in his test there was a furious discussion between his father and fellow founders Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Eventually they both seemed to yield the argument to him and Leviticus was placed in Slytherin whereas Lazarus was placed in Ravenclaw, Lazarus eventually abandoned his studies in his third year finding the lessons ill suited to him. The next year the test was abandoned in favor of the sorting hat, this seemed to keep the peace more. Being the Heir of Slytherin he was very popular during his time in Slytherin House, other students both from his own house and others wanted to gain favor with his father. He had a close frindship with fellow Slytherin Merlin, and Sunnild, a half-blooded witch from Gryffindor house. Leviticus always found himself getting along with Ravenclaw students more than his own house. He eventually had some extra tutoring from Rowena's daughter Helena, these lessons stopped once she accidentelly revealed to him that he was supposed to be in Ravenclaw but his father demanded that he and his brother had their test switched, angry as this had led to Lazarus' leaving Hogwarts. This led to the first fight between he and his father. During this fight Rowena Ravenclaw tried to get Salazar to calm down, he just told her to dicipline her daughter better. Helena Ravenclaw then stormed out complaining that maybe Helena needed her father more. This just made his father angyier, and Leviticus sucpicious. Quidditch Team Founder While in his Third year Leviticus founded and became the first captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team, and orginsed along with the Gryffindor team to hold the first inter-house cup. Leviticus could admit the Gryffindor team was much better than his own, while also being made up of more diverse students than his own team. This led Leviticus to question his father's stance on half-bloods and Muggleborns. Fights with his Father After the first fight about what his father had done with his test and how it had ruined Lazarus' life, father and son continued to argue about most things all the while keeping up apprences in front of the students and other founders. They most notabily argued about blood purity, Leviticus now considering the concept to be utter nonsense, this infuriated his father. They also argued about the Ravenclaws, who Leviticus felt his father was hiding somthing about Helena. Suspecting the truth, Leviticus feigned an attraction to Helena to force his father into coming clean with him, when he revealed his deception his father was both furious and proud of the cunning his son had shown. They also argued about his friendship with the half-blooded witch, Sunnild. Somthing his father was furious about. He was however tactful when this girl died alongside many others during a dragon pox outbreak in 1039. Death of Helena Over the years Leviticus became close to his elder half sister. During the summer of 1038, Helena told Leviticus of her plan to steal her mother's diadem. The night she enacted this plan Leviticus attempted to stop her but eventually let her leave. Both Rowena and his father were furious with him, leading his father to stop talking to him all together and Rowena Ravenclaw refusing to see anyone but her students. By the christmas period of 1038, Rowena started to become withdrawn and ill. By January of that year she could barly rise from her bed. He and his father resumed talking to one another. And was taken along with the Baron to see Rowena before she died. When she tasked the Baron with bringing Helena back so she could see her before she died, Leviticus protested and begged to be allowed to go instead, but both Rowena and his father refused him. It was several months before there was any news about Helena, by this time Leviticus was in his final years at Hogwarts. The Baron returned as a Ghost, covered in blood. He claimed that there had been an accident, that had killed both he and Helena. Leviticus and his father both concluded that this was a lie. Rowena died on the Eigth of December 1039 aged 49. His father, Salazar was inconsolable this was the last time he and his father in anyway spoke kindly to one another. =Marrige to Brighid= When he turned sixteen his father arranged for him to marry Brighid Slughorn, a pure-blooded witch as against the idea as he was. They were married on the 8th of August 1040. They made the best of their situation and had one Son, Aenthos born on the 28th March 1044. Developing the time turner Leviticus spent his time after Hogwarts in Limerick, where he taught his brother some basic magic skills that he had missed out on during their youth, He also became facinated with the concept of time and weather or not he could go back and reverse some of his mistakes. He was gaining some traction with his experiments, spending hours in his laboratory and having it seem like it was mere minutes. Falling out with his father When his father visited the family home during the winter of 1049 they had a large and final confrontation over Leviticus' tolerent attitude, and his pro blood mixing outlook. This was causing Salazar a large ammount of embaressment with the other wizarding families. He Was known to have said he would rather see Leviticus dead than have him 'bismerch the name of Slytherin' This led to Leviticus locking himself in his lab and refusing to come out until his father returned to Hogwarts. Accident in his Lab While he was forging a Time-Turner, Salazar broke into Leviticus' lab and engaged him in a furious duel. Father and son fought for over an hour, when Salazar sent a curse at his own son, which instead hit the Time-Turner, sending Leviticus almost nine hundred years into the future. Salazar emerged from the room screaming what have I done. The wizzarding community assumed Salazar had killed his own son out of jelously of his new creation the Time-Turner. Salazar himself vanished that year. =Arival in 1957= Leviticus found himself rather suddendly in a unfammiler ruin of a castle, he ventured out and found himself in modern day Limerick, and was terrified of things like cars (Which he assumed to be Magic) and the way people were dressed. Eventually he was taken into custody by unknown agents. Questioning by Ministry These unfammilier agents revealed themselves to be head Auror Kenver Penhallow and Meredith Saunders. They questioned Leviticus on who he was Kenver slowly started to belive him as he himself belived he was decended from Rowena Ravenclaw, eventually the two formed a short if not life-long friendship. Whereas Meredith was unbeliving of Leviticus' story and thorght he was quite mad. Eventually they had no reason to keep Leviticus captive any longer. Who had to go out into the world knowing all he had known was gone as well as his entire family had died. New Identity Leviticus was givin the new identity of Levi Holloway born in 1932 in Ireland. Levi was not happy about any of it but he accepted his fate as well as his ban on trying to get back to change the past. Meridith One of the Aurors who had questioned him when he initially arrived in the future was assigned the task of watching over Levitivus. Neither of them were happy about this but formed a begrudging friendship with one another. =Life in the future= Leviticus managed to ajust to living in the future relitivly well, and with the help and a few good words from his friend Kenver was allowed to teach at Hogwarts, while at the same time being re-taught some things by none other than Albus Dumbledore. Researching his family Upon becoming the History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts, Leviticus spent most of his time either Researching what happened to his family or learning new spells himself. One night while reading in the libary he found refrences to the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, the Gray Lady a witch who had attended Hogwarts during the early 11th centuary. He had tried talking with the Bloody Barron but was ignored each time. From books he found out both his Son and Brother had met tragic ends, and neither of them had any children. He found that his sister had married into the Gaunt family but not much else about her. From talking to people it was widly belived that his father had dissapeared after a confrotation with Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, again about the school's addmittance poilcy. Eventually he decided to seek out the Gray Lady, to see if she had any answers. One night he Meridith and Dumbledore searched the grounds for her, eventually finding her in the part of the castle that had once housed the Ravenclaw family apartments, but now were reading rooms. To Leviticus' horror he found out that the Gray Lady was his sister Helena Ravenclaw. They had a long talk during which she informed him that she had died at the hands of the Barron who had stabbed her to death then killed himself when she refused to return with him back to Hogwarts. She had spent some time haunting a forrest in Albania, before returning to Hogwarts in 1053, by this time their father had vanished, and only two founders remained teaching at the school, and had started to recruit new teachers and expand the curriculum. She told Leviticus that his son eventually taught at the school as the head of Slytherin house, and was hateful to those of mixed or 'inpure' blood. Helena also told him that his twin brother had been murdered with a crossbow while on the toilet by his wife, Borthiernianna who was executed the next year for doing so. Leviticus broke down and cried to learn the truth of what happened to his family in his absence, and started to become depressed that he wasn't there to raise his son how he would have wanted him to be raised. Remarrige By 1958, Meridith was convinced of Leviticus being the son of Salazar Slytherin, and the two had started a romanic releshionship. They were married on the 12th of August 1959. Fatherhood Leviticus became a father again in 1960, when his son Andrew Salazar Holloway was born on the 9th November. Leviticus gave him the midddle name Salazar after his father, despite their diffrences and his father's awful opinions he still loved his father. He is currently a Magizooligist. He had a daughter, Audrey Helena Holloway on the 11th August 1966, She like her father is a Magical Historian. And another son Kenver Aenthos Holloway born on the 5th September 1976, named after his close friend Kenver Penhallow who died shortly before he was born, Kenver is a Healer at St Mungos. He did want all of his children to openly use the surname Slytherin, but instead had to settle for the name to be listed on their birth certificates. Andrew, attended Hogwarts in Hufflepuff house, where as Audrey was in Ravenclaw and Kenver was a Slytherin. Hogwarts Career From 1957 to 1985 Leviticus was the History Of Magic teacher at Hogwarts he was known for his unconventional methods and tendency to tell his students things he was not supposed to. In 1969 Leviticus was made Head of Slytherin House, a duty he took rather solumnly. He was well liked by most of his students, and unlike his sucsessor was very vigillent with punishments for those who made derogatory remarks about blood status. He was also an avid fan of the Slytherin house team and saw them to victory many years in a row, one of hi favourite things to do while he taught at Hogwarts was to look at his name inscribed on the house cup all those centuaries ago. =First Wizarding War= During the First wizzarding war Leviticus was outspoken in his disstaste for the Ideals of Voldemort and his belief that he was Slytherin's one true heir. While he agreeed that he may be a decendent of the family he dissagreed that Salazar Slytherin would have had anything to do with him and more than likly would of murdered him. This put a target on Leviticus' back as all he did was piss Voldemort off. Order of the Pheonix While still teaching at Hogwarts, Leviticus joined the order in 1973 his eldest son Andrew joined the order in 1979 Alongside his friend Dartagnan Weasley. He for the most part was tasked with helping people go into hiding. During this time his youngest son was born. Friendship with Dumbledore During their time teaching together Dumbledore and Leviticus became friends, Dumbledore was one of the few people who was aware of Leviticus' true past and heritige and had re-taught him some magic skills when he arrived in 1957. Short confrotation with Voldemort In the late days of 1978, Voldemort tracked down Leviticus, and the two had somewhat of a confrontaiton about the dissbaraging remarks Leviticus had made a few years prior. It was at this time he recognised Leviticus as the son of Salazar Slytherin, causing the dark lord to become slightly awestruck. And instead of Dueling his distant relation he began to ask him all sorts of questions. This gave Leviticus more than enougth time to escape capture by Voldemort. and get to a safe house. =Later life= After the war ended Leviticus wanted to live a more peacful life and imart some of his knowledge about the early years Hogwarts and some of his own life. And began to research and write sevrel books on the subject. Quitting Teaching Leviticus found it very taxing to be raising three children, one of whom was nine, as well as a full time teaching job, being the head of Slytherin House and writing his books. Over the Christmas break of 1984 he gave his notice to Professor Dumbledore who while sad to see him go allowed him to finnish out the year at Hogwarts, Before handing over his positions to Proffesor Binns and Snape respectivly. Author With more time at home Leviticus had more than enougth time to write three lengthy History books all of which were censored hevily by the ministry to remove any refrence to his being the son of Salazar Slytherin His first book Badgers, Lions, Eagels and Snakes: The Story of the Hogwarts Founders was published in 1986, and was dedicated to his first son Aenthos Slytherin a move that was considered very strange by the wizarding world. Despite this the book was a best seller and reached number six on the Daily Prophet's must read list for the Summer of 1987. His seccond book, Salazar Slytherin: A Biography (Originally titled by his son) was about his father and his own family history. In it he presented the theory that somthing else happened to the eldest son of Slytherin other than being murdered by his own father, and that Helena Ravenclaw was infact the illigitimate daughter of Rowena and Salazar, he asked Helena's ghost before publishing the book and she consented to him writing the truth. The book was dedicated to Lazarus Slytherin and Helena Ravenclaw. The book was not considered entirely historically acurate and did not do as well as his first book. At the time of it's publication in 1988, it was considered either inspiring or contriversial in most wizarding historian circles. He has also written a seieis of novels called The First Time Traveler, it is Leviticus' own life rewritten heavily to remove any refrences to the Hogwarts founders and his own name the fictionalised Leviticus is a wizard called Vortimer Vipertoungue from an ancient wizarding family. the first book Serpant Son was popular in the wizarding world and reached number two on the prophet's must read list of 1994. He has written four books in the series so far. Serpant Son (1994) which details the protaginist's life as a student at Heracleum School for Wizards and Witches. The next book of the Series Blood Barron (1996) was about the protaginist's early adult life and opened with the death of the poular charecter Ysabell the half-sister of the protaginist, and ended with him dueling his Father Valdemar Vipertoungue, and getting sent to the year 1957. The next book is titled Time Warp (1999) and details The protaginist ariving in the future, becoming a teacher at the Heracleum School meeting his sister again mourning the loss of his family, as well begining a romance with an auror named Marleene. The book also changes some of the events of the first wizarding war and makes it start earlier as well as the details. The last book Revelation (2000) was actually entirly fictional, and had the protaginist defet the fictionalised Voldemort charecter. Leviticus hated writing the book but felt he needed to tie up the seris. Daily Prophet Leviticus took up a job with the Daily Prophet writing a weekly historical theory column from 1990 to 1996. During this time he became incresingly annoyed with fellow columnist Rita Skeeter who seemed determined to dig up dirt on him and was convinced he was obbsessed with the Slytherin family, and was secretly a supporter of Lord Voldemort. Even going so far as to write an artical alledging he was a Death Eater, this was published and caused Leviticus to recive a large amount of harrasment, her only reason for beliving this was that he once escaped Voldemort. Many people, such as Dumbledore and other order members attested to the fact Leviticus had been nothing but loyal and Rita's accusation was baseless. Leviticus sucsessfully sued Rita Skeeter for damages and recived about 1,000 Galleons in payment from her. Somehow Rita kept her job at the Daily Prophet. In 1996 Leviticus became editor of the paper. He initially ran it fairly but was forced to print whatever the Death Eaters told him to when they kidnaped his younger son Kenver and held him hostage. In the edition of the paper printed after the Battle of Hogwarts Leviticus printed a list of the confirmed dead, as well as an apoligy from himself over the drivel he had printed during the war explaining why, he was (to Rita Skeeter's dissapointment) allowed to remain as the editor until 2016 when he retired. =Revealing the truth to the world= Leviticus was givin permission by minister fo magic Kingsly Shacklebolt to reveal his true identity to the wizarding world in 2001. While initially considered a prank, people soon begun to belive Leviticus. He has given many interviews on the subject and is highly regarded in the wizarding historical community, this somtimes annoys Leviticus as some of the more inconsidirate treat him like an artifact. Despite this he is now leagally able to use his birth surname, Helena is widly accepted as the child of Salazar Slytherin. There are however some who refuse to belive his story and call him a mad man. Rita Skeeter uses the revilation as further evidence of his involment with Voldemort. Leviticus currntly lives a quite life in retirement at his house in Lichfield, Staffodshire. He is rumored to currently be writing another book.